


Serendipity and it’s inconspicuous faults

by TasteofDeath



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Breakfast, Care, Comfort, Found Family, Half-Elves, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Purring Elves, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Vomiting, i actually did research but I don’t think that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteofDeath/pseuds/TasteofDeath
Summary: The morning after Angus comes home with a sore tummy and a stomach bug, things are starting to get better.Or, Angus’ fathers have a fun time loving their little boy and a not so fun time worrying about his health
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Angus McDonald, Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz, Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz/Taako, Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	Serendipity and it’s inconspicuous faults

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know of any inconsistencies, spelling errors, etc
> 
> please leave a comment- they mean the world!
> 
> Keep in mind this is an AU, I’ll go into more detail in the end notes.
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies

Angus wakes up.

He blinks the blur out of his eyes and looks around. The blankets are maroon and the duvet is black. The walls are grey and the light fitting is far too fancy and big for his bedroom.

He’s in his parent’s bedroom, he decides, and burrows further into the blankets. He brushes against something cool, his Daddy, and presses his cheek against him, cooling his burning skin. 

The bed shifts, and a large hand covers the most of his chest, and there’s Papa, fast asleep, slinging his arms around him and Daddy. Angus can hear the comically loud snores that fill the room and assumes that Tata is on Papa’s other side. 

He lets his eyes slip shut, blankets pulled taut around his shoulders, and conks out.

He wakes up again, some time later judging by the light streaming through the curtains, and whines shallowly. 

He brings his hands up to rub the grog out of his eyes and stretches his back weakly. 

“Good morning, magnificent boy.” Angus can’t really see who’s speaking, both without his glasses and his face half mushed against the pillow, but judging by the smooth and deep tones, it’s probably Daddy. “Are you feeling any better?”

Angus is stumped for a little bit. Feeling better than what? It doesn’t take long for him to remember the previous night, coming home from school with a fever and an upset stomach and staying up most of the night with a lot of vomiting and fantasy Netflix. He whines as he presses his face into his Daddy’s cool chest.

He can hear Papa’s gruff laugh. “Let’s take that as a maybe.” Daddy chuckles with him, running his fingers through Angus’ curls, brushing against his scalp in the nicest way. Daddy and Papa lean over Angus to share a kiss, only to be interrupted by giggles and two hands pushing them apart. “Yucky, daddy!” The two grown ups chuckle, pulling apart after one last peck.

“Would you like some breakfast, Bubba? Tata’s downstairs making something yummy and gentle for a sick little boy tummy.” Papa’s voice is more gentle than it usually is, however still gravelly and low. 

It occurs to him, that there’s no snoring in the room, and upon further inspection, the purple glob that is Tata’s bed-robe isn’t hanging on the door like it was last night. There was clanging coming from the kitchen and the beeping of alarms, which must be coming from Tata.

Angus nods with a little grunt punctuating each shake of his head, which sets his parents off giggling. Papa scoops him up in his arms and rolls off the bed with him, tossing him in his arms as Angus shrieks with laughter. 

“Careful, Maggie, you’ll upset his tummy again.” Daddy scolds gently as he tosses the blankets off and slides into his (Papa’s) dog shaped slippers. 

Daddy is very careful, sitting Angus on his hip and rubbing his back apologetically. “Sorry, Chicky.” A kiss gets pressed to his temple, and Angus can feel the stickiness of Daddy’s lipstick already. His glasses get slid up his nose and strapped on by Papa, and he glances around the room, finally being able to see it clearly again.

Daddy and Papa hold hands as they walk down stairs together. Daddy sets Angus on a stool at the kitchen bench with another lipstick kiss on his cheek, and Papa kisses his mop of curls as he walks past to embrace Tata.

Tata is facing the stove with a spatula in hand and his apron tied around his waist. He turns around when he hears his boys enter, smiling wide over his shoulder. Daddy and Papa both hug him, Papa trying and failing to sneak a handful of what’s in the pan that Tata is cooking with. 

Tata sends the pair off to wash their hands before taking over the cooking so that he can go and give Angus a big cuddle. 

His bare arms are soft and warm and hold Angus tight as he’s rocked side to side. “How’s my baby feeling, huh?” Angus groaned quietly, leaning against Tata’s chest. His tummy still feels uneasy and he feels freezing, and he says so. “Oh my, poor Lambikins, that’s no good at all. Your little forehead is still so hot.” 

Tata feels out the temperature with the back of his palms, pulling back as soon as he’d touched Angus, cradling his hand like it was burnt. “You’re burning up, sweet thing, my hand’s all burnt now!” 

Angus giggles with a toothy grin, and almost falls off his stool in the process. “No it’s not!”

“Yuh-huh! Take a look! ‘M all burnt too now!” Tata waves his hand in Angus’ face, and he shoves it away with a huge smile.

“There’s nothing there!” Angus laughs, pointing at Tata’s perfectly fine hand.

Tata shakes his head. “I think you need some new glasses, baby, because you aren’t seeing what I’m seeing.” Tata gives Angus one last smooch and a tight cuddle before he steps behind the island to help Daddy and Papa dish up the food. 

“I’m not a baby!” Angus says across the counter. “I’m five! Babies can’t go to school, Tata!” Angus smirks at his Tata. 

“You’ll always be my baby, silly boy.” Tata replies before turning away.

Tata comes back shortly and sits beside him.“Okay kiddo, I don’t wanna hurt your feelings but your breakfast is gonna be a little plain today, okay? A lot of stuff you usually get for breakfast will make your tummy upset all over again.” Angus nods, understanding but still disappointed. Tata places a bowl of warm rice and a spork in front of him with a kiss to his ear. “I know that you’re really hungry, but you gotta eat it slowly and only small bites. I don’t want you getting sick again.”

Angus takes his Spoony Fork in hand, shovelling up a small cluster of rice and daintily putting it in his mouth. Papa laughs. “You can have bigger spoonfuls than that, kiddo.” Angus blushes, scooping up more rice this time. 

Tata is eating yoghurt with what looks like little flecks of fruit in it, and Angus is not at all jealous. Daddy and Papa are both sharing a plate of buttery toast and eggs, which makes Angus’ mouth water. 

It’s not long before Angus finishes his bowl, setting the spork inside the bowl and pushing it towards Daddy. “Done.” 

Daddy gives him a smile and takes the bowl to the sink, washing it, drying it, and setting it back in the cupboard. Papa presses a kiss to his hair and pats his shoulder. “Good boy.”

Angus sits still and quiet on his stool as his fathers bustle about, Daddy washing, Papa drying, and Tata putting all the chinaware and cutlery back in its place. 

“Papa?” Angus calls out, catching the attention of the tallest man in the kitchen. “Can I please have a cup of— a drink?”

Papa’s smile is so wide that Angus thinks his whole face might split in two. “Of course, lovely boy. Water or milk?” 

Angus pauses to think for a moment as Tata and Daddy leave the kitchen. He doesn’t think that milk and rice will taste very nice together. “Water please, Papa.” Magnus smiles, grabbing a plastic cup (with bees and clouds on it, Angus’ favourite) from the cupboard and filling it from the tap. 

“Here you go, Ango. Remember, take small sips.” Angus nods and picks up his cup with both hands and takes a small sip from it. The mouth of the cup covers most of his face, his eyes only just peeking up over the rim. 

Papa waits for Angus to finish his cup, bustling around the kitchen as he does so, wiping down the counter, rinsing out the sink, throwing away some of the yucky stuff that was forgotten in the fridge.

He takes Angus’ cup once he’s finished and washes it, leaving it on the drying rack instead of putting it away. “So, Angus, what do you want to do now? Are you feeling any better?” 

“My tummy feels wonky, Papa.” Angus whines, making grabby hands for Papa to pick him up. Papa cradles him in his huge arms, squeezing Angus tight and close to his heart. “Can we go back to bed? please?” 

Papa smiles, nodding. “Of course.” He carries Angus up the stairs, around the corner and into their bedroom, where Tata and Daddy are cleaning. 

Tata has a pile of dirty clothes in his arms and Daddy is tucking the sheets back into the bed. Papa sits him down in the middle of the bed, and Daddy pretends to make it with Angus inside. Angus laughs very loud and very squeakily as the blankets get pulled tightly over his body.

Daddy gives him lots of kisses before he pulls back the covers and slips under, hugging Angus close to his chest. Tata comes in on his other side, putting a pillow behind the boy so he can sit up comfortably. Tata sits beside him while daddy lays down, and Papa reaches over Tata’s face to ruffles his hair before going into the bathroom.

“What do you wanna watch, honey?” Tata asks as Daddy pulls up fantasy Netflix on their TV. 

Angus doesn’t answer, tugging on Tata’s pyjama singlet. “Where’d Papa go?” He can’t see past Tata unless he leans really far forwards, but that makes his tummy hurt, so he looks to Tata for an answer instead. 

Tata pats his hand and smiles down at him. “He’s just cleaning the bathroom so it’s not still icky after last night.” 

Angus slumps into Tata’s side, hiding his face in embarrassment. “I’m sorry for making a mess, Tata.” It comes out a bit muffled but Tata seems to understand, judging from the comforting squeeze around his hand.

“Baby, you don’t have to apologise. You can’t help being sick.” Tata’s eyes are hooded as he kisses his hand.

Daddy has his cool fingers brushing against his scalp, and he would be purring if his tummy didn’t feel so delicate. “It’s our job to clean up after you. You don’t need to worry about a thing. We’re the grown-ups and you’re the kid, remember?” 

Angus can still hear Papa fiddling around in their en-suite with the tap running on full and the sound of brushes scrubbing joining him. 

Tata pulls his focus back to him as he shakes the Fantasy TV remote in his other hand. “Got anything in mind, chicky?” 

Angus takes the remote from his hand and fumbles until he’s holding it securely in both hands. Fantasy Netflix is still open on his profile, so he scrolls through that, pressing each button very hard to make it work.

He ends up choosing a movie called ‘Caleb Cleveland and the Case of Whisky Business’. The name makes Angus laugh whenever he says it, and ever since the film came out Tata had started using the phrase while he was cooking.

Daddy helps him start he movie at the beginning and them helps him get comfy in the middle of the bed. The duvet is pulled up to his tummy and he leans his weight onto Tata’s side as he slumps against it.

His tummy is beginning to feel swishy and stale and every time he shifts his insides slosh around sickly. Angus groans into Tata’s side, and Tata responds with a sympathetic hum and a pat on the back.

The movie is going slowly, and Papa still hasn’t come back from the bathroom. Angus can hear him puttering around, the taps turning on and off, on, and off. 

Angus’ mouth starts to water profusely, almost dribbling all over Tata as a wave of sickness washes over him. He’s lucky that Tata taught him how to recognise when he’s going to vomit, because he’s almost 90% sure that’s what’s about to happen.

He kicks the blankets off on him, pulls himself out of Tata’s grasp, and crawls over his long legs before his feet hit the carpet and he runs into the en-suite. Papa is wiping down the mirror and jumps a foot in the air when the door slams open and into him. He reacts quickly, yanking up the lid of the toilet just in time for Angus to retch painfully loud as he kneels in front of the toilet. 

His stomach empties itself into the toilet as he heaves and retches. Usually Angus is very germ cautious,- washing his hands after coming home and before and after meals- but as his hands grip the toilet seat in a white knuckled grasp, he finds himself too preoccupied to bother.

Papa comes up next to him and rubs his warm, huge hand over Angus’ back comfortingly. Daddy is holding a wet wipe in his hand, wiping Angus’ chin and cleaning the tears off of his face. Angus looks up weakly and sees Tata in the doorway and Daddy kneeling to his other side. He didn’t hear them come in, but he guesses he was just too loud to hear their footsteps.

He can hear that the whole room is quiet. The TV is paused and the tap isn’t running. Papa uses the hand on his back to scoop him up, placing a hand on his chest as well to balance him as he’s cradled like a baby. He hears the toilet flush as Papa carries him out. Tata gives him a little half-frown-half-smile as they go through the doorway.

He wants to look back, to see if Daddy is coming too, but his eyelids are far too heavy. He’s set on the bed as gently as possible, as if he was china, and he gets only the top sheet pulled over him. Papa reaches down and checks his temperature, wiping the sweat off his forehead in the process.

“How hot?” He hears Tata ask, and sees him sit on the edge of the bed lightly. 

Papa sighs. “Getting better, but not by much.”

Daddy comes and sits on the other side of the bed, scooting over to lay beside Angus. He presses his hand on Angus’ forehead and then on both his cheeks at once, and the cool touch makes a quiet purr stutter and rumble in his chest.

The grown ups go quiet after that, Tata settling in behind him with his own purr that fills the room with a soft buzz and sends ripples through Angus’ back.

Daddy keeps rubbing his hands over Angus’ cheeks, and his purr kicks up every time. His own cold chest begins to vibrate as he leans against Papa, who has settled beside Daddy. His purr is more empty and hollow, maybe because his chest is so much more lifeless, but it’s still parental in nature and very comforting to the small boy. 

The bed is warm and tight as Angus is snuggled between his parents. Tata’s purrs rumble the bed and sweep through his body, and Daddy’s purr soothes his head as his eyes finally slip shut. Papa’s body wasn’t made to purr, so he puts his warm hand on Angus’ back over the duvet and completely dwarfs the boy in comparison.

Angus’ breath begins to even out, and his consciousness slips away as he curls up in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of notes about this AU:
> 
> -Kravitz is the only biological parent, Magnus and Taako are technically his step-parents, but they’ve been with Angus since infancy
> 
> \- Angus is only five in this, if you didn’t catch that, and goes to kindergarten, where germs spread like wildfire.
> 
> \- They all totally steal each other’s shit, which is why Kravitz was wearing Magnus’ doggy slippers
> 
> \- Kravitz is Daddy, Magnus is Papa, and Taako is Tata (which means dad in another language but then I realised it sounds a lot like Taako oops)
> 
> I really hope to continue this AU and have a full story, please let me know if you’d be interested in more.


End file.
